


Something new

by SmokeyJazz



Category: overwatch
Genre: Affection, Educational purposes, Hurt/Comfort, Junkenstine's revenge au, Oh god i hope i spelled that right, Oral Sex, Rubbing, Smut, movie, pinning against wall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 17:34:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17228336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmokeyJazz/pseuds/SmokeyJazz
Summary: Junkenstine's monster has an idea from a movie on how to get his creator's attention.





	Something new

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little thing i made. (I thought of this in the shower plz don't judge me) Welp, special occasions i guess!

It was another dark and stormy night at the lab.

The hard rainfall was tuned out by the dusty, cracked, metal walls of the lab that no other than the Doctor Jamison Junkenstine had been working in. Busy he was, pacing around his superior labatory, checking on data charts and twerking up some machinary, mumbling some unclear but checking words himself. It was clear that he would not pay attention to any other distractions. A few doors down the hallway of the worshop, was the full, loud, echoing volume from a room specifically made for a certain monster whose was staring at the black and white TV screen with wide pupils only a few inches away from his face. His eyes were set on the awning as he was mesmorised by the movie playing on it's features. 

It appeared a female and male human, he assumed. They were both in a cluttered room with a bed, dresser, and some reflecting glass. The creature didn't understand what they were saying of course but he sounded alerted once the music changed dramatically so he kept watching the sence play. The male pointed a threatening weapon towards the female with an intense look on his face which caused the female to back away as her face turned to a similar expression the monster had seen before, many times. During when the villagers had given him once they saw him during his rampage. Fear. It felt good. The music was loud, pratically echoing throughout the entire hallway. The monster watched as the two humans argued once again with a little more hesitation from the female than how she was hollaring at the male before, then all of a sudden, the bigger human slammed her against the wall voilently and seemed to pin her with both arms straight, one hand still gripping on the weapon and the other flat on the facade so the female wouldn't be able to escape. His expression changed from the intense and sober look he had to a stretched grin across his features and a quirk of a brow. The look on his face was more...unsettling than happy. It made the female's face turn completely red as her expression shaped into a more wide eye angest look like she was not expecting what was about to happen. That scene made the monster cock his head and tapped his chin, making a sastified sound once he seemed to think he had an idea. 

~*~

The scientist continued to work. Though he did make his creation, he never intended to keep him entertained the whole time unless for special occasions like lab experiments. The monster always was nagging his creator for attention but he either was just too busy or told him to bug off and not distract him. Thats what the special room was for, to keep the beast entertained enough to leave the doctor alone to his activities. Too many distractions. Less work to be done. 

Maybe he'll be able to get his proper attention this time...right?

The monster stood where he saw his creator standing at his computer in his lab, quietly working on his projects. The doctor hadn't seem to notice the monster walking up to him as he was too distracted by the work he was doing. After a few moments, the doctor did notice the monster was watching, curiously at what he was working on and without hesitation he finally spoke up to him.

"What do you want now?" He asked reluctantly, not looking up from his work. "Can't you see Im busy?" 

The doctor wish he'd have more time to actually react at that moment once he felt a hand shoving him firmly against the wall, pinning his hands down. He looked up at the monster in a alerted confusion, scared he probably was turning on him. The creature loomed over him, glaring at him in the eye, watching his beloved creator in an amusment as the doctor's face immediataly flushed red still with a confused look upon his features. 

"H-Hey! What are you think you're doing?" The scientist snapped, still hesitant just like the female from the movie. "Get off of me!"

The doctor watched as the monster blinked in another curiosity as his eyes focused on the doctor's groin, he can see it buldging hard. His eyes went back to the doctor's face as he seemed to read his mind on what the monster was thinking. He started trembling slightly and then released a small whine as the creature brought his hand down to rub the hard buldge. It caused Junkenstine to moan softly while biting his lip. It seem to satisfy the monster as he felt the sounds going to his groin as well. He looked at his creator who made nervous eye contact with him. The monster rubbed a little more harshly and that made another moan escape from the doctor's lips. He then brought himself closer to the doctor as he grinded frontly against him. He grunted as he pushed junkenstine more against the wall, feeling himself even getting wet. He kept the scientist's hands against the wall while holding his face with the other. He sticked two of his digits in his creator's mouth, feeling the saliva dripping down from both of them, he grinded faster. Enjoying the moans and sounds the doctor was making. After a few moments, he heard his creator silently squeal as he came releasing in his pants. The monster stroke himself a few times before cumming as well and they both panted, a little tired from the fast movement.

"Ah, ye made me make a mess! Thanks a lot mate." Junkenstine whined as he looked at the dripping cum from his pants and labcoat. He looked up at the monster who was silently observing him, breathing heavily still. The doctor sighed and patted the monster's chest. 

"You just wanted some attention from me eh?" He chimmed. Junkenstine grinned softly. He reached up to kiss the snout of his monster's mask. 

"Y-es" His creation slurred as he brought the doctor closer to him. 

He chuckled while the monster came to an attempt to kiss his cheek as he met up with him halfway as the monster awaited, tighning his grip around the junkenstine's waist as the doctor heard the spot where his creation's dead heart beated lovingly. 

He was alive.


End file.
